This description relates to media management interfacing.
In some digital versatile disc (“DVD”) authoring program interfaces, for example, project objects (e.g., a video file) are organized in a flat data structure or a hierarchical data structure. Icons representing the objects can be moved around in a displayed representation of the data structure. The icons can be grouped into folders, for example, a “Menu” folder and an “Asset” folder. In another example, the user can create a “DVD Features” folder and place the icons of the menu, timeline and asset project objects for a particular DVD feature in the “DVD Features” folder. The folders can be expanded or collapsed, for example, by clicking on an arrow displayed next to the “Menu” folder to hide or display the icons in the “Menu” folder.